Rolling Thunder
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic to The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. Yami and Tea watch the music video for the song, and then dance to it later.


**Here's a new oneshot I cooked up. I was listening to "The Thunder Rolls" by Garth Brooks, and I was wondering...what if Yami and Tea saw the music video, and then danced to the song afterwards? So this is what I came up with. (Yami and Tea make a great couple!) I decided to call it "Rolling Thunder" because the title "The Thunder Rolls" was already taken for some other songfics using the song. So I picked "Rolling Thunder" as a new title because it was unique and very creative. **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the oneshots, songfics, poems and stories.**

**Rolling Thunder**

The sky darkened in the city of Domino, Japan. A storm was rolling in.

Tea was heading to Yami's place. She got there just in time, as her chocolate locks were almost wet from the approaching raindrops.

Yami walked to the door and opened it.

"Tea, you made it," he said, smiling.

She nodded, smiling as well. As she stepped over the threshold and into the living room, the fire in the fireplace crackled to life. She sat down on the couch.

"Tea," said Yami as he sat beside her, "there's something I want to show you."

He then grabbed a remote and pointed it at the TV. Instantly, a video began to play...

The blonde woman in the bed of the motel room aroused herself from her slumber and asked the man, who was getting ready to go back home – something she didn't want him to do – a very important question that had been lingering at the back of her mind.

"So, I was wondering..." she began.

"Wondering what?" the man prodded.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she finally said.

He thought that one over. "I don't know. I...haven't decided yet."

As he grabbed his suitcase, the blonde tightened her grip on the handle.

"You belong with _me_, not **her**," she said pleadingly. "I want you to stay."

For a moment, it was almost tempting. Her scent. The way she looked. The way she had been with him in the bed.

But finally the man pulled himself out of his thoughts. He then pulled his suitcase out of the blonde's grip. "Get real," he said, and walked to the door.

Before he shut the door behind him, the words he spoke to her were the last ones he would ever say to her.

"I'm a family man."

Then there were images of a man wearing a black pair of Levis, a blue shirt and a black cowboy hat. He began to sing...

"_Three thirty in the morning_

_Not a soul in sight_

_The city's lookin' like a ghost town_

_On a moonless summer night_

_Raindrops on the windshield_

_There's a storm moving in_

_He's headin' back from somewhere_

_That he never should have been_

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls"_

Then both Yami and Tea looked at each other. That man...was Garth Brooks.

They smiled at each other, and then turned back to the video. The song that started playing was "The Thunder Rolls", and it was a great song to listen to.

"_Every light is burnin'_

_In a house across town_

_She's pacin' by the telephone_

_In her faded flannel gown_

_Askin' for a miracle_

_Hopin' she's not right_

_Prayin' it's the weather_

_That's kept him out all night_

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_

_And the lightnin' strikes_

_Another love grows cold_

_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_

_Out of control_

_Deep in her heart_

_The thunder rolls"_

The video was pretty cool, and it showed a really great story: a man cheated on his wife, went back home, and then his wife found out. When she did, she confronted him about his affair, revealing to him that his lover had called her.

"_She's waitin' by the window_

_When he pulls into the drive_

_She rushes out to hold him_

_Thankful he's alive_

_But on the wind and rain_

_A strange new perfume blows_

_And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes_

_And he knows that she knows_

_And the thunder rolls_

_And the thunder rolls_

_The thunder rolls_

_And the lightnin' strikes_

_Another love grows cold_

_On a sleepless night_

_As the storm blows on_

_Out of control_

_Deep in her heart_

_The thunder rolls"_

He was furious, and as Yami and Tea looked on, shocked, they began to fight almost like wild animals. Then, when the daughter and man locked eyes, the man walked over to her. His wife tried to tell the girl to run back to her room.

Then as her daughter did exactly that, she did almost exactly what the fourth verse (the one Garth only sung live in concerts) showed, except different – she pulled a gun out of a drawer behind the couch, just as he turned back around, just in time to see her pointing it at him.

Yami and Tea clung to each other, shocked, as the wife then pulled the trigger three times. The gunshots broke the window, causing the rain from the storm outside to come inside.

Finally, the wife lit some candles as the police drove up, and Garth turned and looked at the screen, and then walked off to the side.

The wife then slid her hands up the sides of the candles, and the video faded to black...

"Wow," said Tea. "I can't believe such a thing as domestic violence happens in this country – or in the United States. I also can't believe this video was banned for the portrayal for domestic violence."

"Me either, Tea," replied Yami. "If this had happened back when I was Pharaoh, I would order the abusers to be locked up in prison, and the victims would be safe in my palace.

"After all," he continued, "that's the kind of Pharaoh I was. Kind, gentle, and so loving."

Tea smiled as he caressed her face.

They then got up from the couch, and walked to the ballroom.

As soon as they were inside, Yami suggested they dance to "The Thunder Rolls", and Tea happily agreed.

The song began playing, and Yami and Tea began to waltz. In their view, it was a great song to dance to.

As they danced, Yami looked lovingly into Tea's eyes, and said,

"Do not fear me, Tea. I am loving and gentle, and will fight for someone I love, and I believe you would do the same for me."

He smiled as he said this. Tea smiled back and replied,

"I believe I would too."

Finally, when the tune came to an end, Yami and Tea looked into each other's eyes, and kissed.

The kiss was very special and very mindful of their love and commitment for one another.


End file.
